La Muerte del Gusano
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil será instruir a Edward Elric sobre educación sexual?


**La Muerte del Gusano**

N/A: Bien, deberán imaginarse a un Edward muuuy muy inocente, creo que me pasé xD. (¿crees?)

Dedicado a todos mis compiches y compatriotas que hicieron y hacen posibles mis inspiraciones.

Basado en un chiste local.

* * *

Claramente el informe y la orden presumían algo muy claro: Información Sexual.

¿Cómo habrá llegado ese trabajo a sus manos? Eso ya no importaba, era una orden.

Informar a Edward Elric, brevemente, sobre sexualidad.

En realidad no era un asunto delicado para él, Roy Mustang, estaba informado sobre el tema, vaya que lo estaba.

Aunque... su exceso de saber quizá no fuera bueno para el joven Elric.

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Así que tenemos que enseñarle al pequeño alquimista sobre sexualidad"- Lo había meditado un buen tiempo, no era buen maestro, sus experiencias no eran buen ejemplo. Le daría a alguien el trabajo de enseñar aquello. –" Dime, Acero¿Qué es lo que sabes y qué quieres saber?"-

-" Bah... lo que sea, esto es ridículo... la cigüeña pone huevecillos en el vientre materno y después es casi mágico"- Lo hizo en un tono tan superior que el Coronel sostuvo la risa en una sonrisa.

-"Bien, intentaremos hacer un trabajo práctico y sencillo... Seguirás a alguna pareja que mires y la espiarás un rato, ese es el primer paso, la pareja"- Hizo una pausa esperando que Elric protestara, pero el chico parecía firme- "Luego vendrás y me contarás lo que has visto...¿De acuerdo?"

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

El mayor de los Elric llegó por fin a la oficina del Coronel Mustang. Al parecer tendría que contar lo que vio frente a la Primer Teniente Hawkeye.

Al entrar, los otros dejaron de hacer lo suyo y se colocó a un lado del Coronel que cruzó sus manos y recargó la barbilla en estas.

-"¿Y bien?"-

Automáticamente el menor puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a contar lo que vio

-" Bien, en realidad seguí a la primer pareja que he visto, una secretaria, Elaine Nielzchte y el Teniente Trebchet , los alcancé a seguir hasta la oficina del teniente.

Se sentaron y hablaron un rato, entonces él apagó las luces y empezó a abrazarla y a besarla. Parecía que se sentía mal y se estaba enfermando porque su cara se ponía rara. El teniente seguro notó que estaba enfermándose porque desabrochó su abrigo y metió su mano en la blusa, seguramente para tomarle el pulso del corazón. Quizá era contagiosa porque él comenzó a lucir igual de enfermo y hubo un momento en que se quedaron sin respiración. Supongo que por la enfermedad comenzó a sentir frío en la mano porque la puso debajo de la falda de la secretaria, entonces se sintió aún más mal ya que ella se deslizaba por todo el sillón, parecía que tenía fiebre...¡Si!... era fiebre porque decía que se sentía muy caliente"- Hizo una pausa, el Coronel lo miraba serio y Riza lucía incómoda, pero prefirió seguir.

-" Descubrí la causa de sus malestares, al parecer lo que provocaba su enfermedad era un enorme gusano que sobresalía del pantalón del teniente. Después se los quitó y pude verlo mejor, entonces él lo agarró fuertemente para que no se le escapara. La secretaria al verlo se asustó mucho, tal vez haya visto algunos antes porque sus ojos se agrandaron y dijo que era el más grande que había visto. Ella se enfureció y trató de matar al gusano arrancándole la cabeza a mordiscos, de golpe, ella hizo un sonido raro y dejó caer el gusano, me imagino que la mordió, entonces lo agarró con las dos manos mientras el teniente sacaba un tubito de goma de una cajita y se lo puso sobre la cabeza al gusano para que no la mordiera. Ella se recostó y abrió las piernas de modo que pudiera hacerle una llave de tijera, el teniente le ayudó a aprisionar al gusano y éste formó una pelea del demonio. Ella empezó a brincar y a gritar como loca con él, por poco rompen el sillón. Me imagino que iban a matar al gusano aplastándolo entre los dos, después de un rato dejaron de moverse y dieron un suspiro. Él se levantó, estaban seguros de haber matado al gusano, yo supe que estaba muerto porque colgaba inmóvil y parte de las entrañas le salían por la cabeza.

Estaban cansados por la pelea y para descansar se acariciaron, pero el gusano no estaba muerto...¡Seguía vivo!...brincó y se quedó derecho. Entonces empezó otra vez la pelea, yo supuse que los gusanos tienen siete vidas como los gatos. Esta vez ella trató de matar al gusano sentándose encima, después de varios minutos de lucha pudieron matarlo, esta vez sí estaba muerto, porque él le arrancó el pellejo y lo echó en el inodoro."- Ambos miraban a Elric atónitos, parecía que no dirían nada mientras él estuviera ahí.

-"Saben...- comenzó a comentar un poco tímido, aún así siguió más seguro- creo que esto desde el principio es algo muy peligroso"-

-"... ¿Elaine Nielzchte?..."- preguntó el coronel aún mirando con extrañeza al joven alquimista

"Si, Elaine Nielzhte"- afirmó con tono cansino al mayor.

En ese momento Farman y Havoc entraban y lograron escuchar la última afirmación de Edward.

-" Nielzhte... Elaine... ¿No es la nueva chica con la que sales, Havoc?"-

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Privet!

Bueno, si, es un chiste local, quizá lo habrán escuchado. Pero no soporté las ganas de hacer algo así, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas .

En fin, gracias por leer!

Cualquier aclaración, queja, duda o comentario... DEJEN REVIEWS! n.n

Perdonen los errores, no tuve tiempo de corregir.

Quizá alguna vez haga otro chiste adaptado. .

_**Athena HiwIva**_


End file.
